deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M4Z.TeR.Z
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Waster name change Esko915 (talk) 11:23, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Nice Work with the fodder problem, i still have no idea where people got the name waster. _MaZ__ (talk) 14:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Thanks, me neither, literally nothing except this site said they were called "Wasters". Dunno who came up with that name. Thanks for Changing the Waster's Name to Fodder (the original one) Greetings Christian Nasa01 16:07, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Irregular changes *Hello,Christian here. It looks like someone made irregular changes to the variants of the Slasher. Can you look at it. It will be much appreciated. Greetings, Christian. Nasa01 16:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) **Did I remove the name? That's weird. I didn't even notice it _MaZ__ (talk) 15:46, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ***No someone else Thanks for responding You have done much for this wiki. Thanks. Nasa01 16:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ****You're welcome. I try to keep this wiki and the franchise alive for as long as possible until the next game in the series is released._MaZ__ (talk) 16:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC) *****You are welcome.Nasa01 16:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) *When do you think the next game will be released? Nasa01 16:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) **It seems your post gets duplicated, probably because your browser loads the page and you start loading it again so it posts it two times. Also please add the ~~/~~ (remove / ) symbols at the end of your post. ***And to the topic, I would think they either release the game at the end of 2018 (it will be 10 years since the first game was released by then) or they start working on it by then. EA said they didn't cancel the series and Visceral Games also said they are interested in continuing the story, by looking at what made the first game so good and such a success._MaZ__ (talk) 16:39, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ****Ok Thanks again for your response!- Christian Nasa01 16:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) *You fogot the ~~-marks again._MaZ__ (talk) 16:49, September 21, 2016 (UTC) **OK Nasa01 (talk) 16:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ***I got it !Nasa01 (talk) 16:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC) *Should we make a seperate articles for the Enhanced Necromorphs?Nasa01 (talk) 16:53, September 21, 2016 (UTC) **No, just make a new section to an article of a Necromorph that has a super variant of it and call it "Variants". Then add the common variant and the super variant of the Necromorph in it. I've already added it to some pages but few are still left to be edited._MaZ__ (talk) 17:01, September 21, 2016 (UTC) **Nice! Let's do this!Nasa01 (talk) 17:05, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs *Should i delete some of the Dead Space 3 Walkthrough Videos. Im asking because they don't exist? Greetings, ChristianNasa01 (talk) 20:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **Do you mean that the videos have been removed on youtube? Yes, delete them and replace them with existing ones if you know some_MaZ__ (talk) 20:47, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **Thanks for responding! Greetings! Nasa01 (talk) 20:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **And one more.This anon. user keeps changing the Unitologist Slasher name to Circle Slasher What should i do? Nasa01 (talk) 20:50, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **Just let him, I couldn't think of a better name back then for it._MaZ__ (talk) 20:53, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **Ok! Greetings! Nasa01 (talk) 20:54, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **I couldn't find anything. What should we do? Nasa01 (talk) 21:10, September 24, 2016 (UTC) **Sorry for this conservation There were no sources page! Sorry for the inconvenience! Nasa01 (talk) 16:31, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Sources *Maz? Someone deleted the Sources info for Ubermorph and Seeker Rifle Page. What should we do?Nasa01 (talk) 16:19, October 1, 2016 (UTC) **If there are no links, just remove the sources section-thing._MaZ__ (talk) 16:21, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ***Yeah, but there is something in red, tat suggest there were links and someone deleted them. Should i add them again? Greetings. Nasa01. Nasa01 (talk) 16:23, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ****If there were links before, add them back with the Sources section_MaZ__ (talk) 16:25, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ****OK Thanks again Cheers! Nasa01 (talk) 16:26, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ****No problem _MaZ__ (talk) 16:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ****Sorry this was my fault ! Everything is Ok with the pages.I missunderstood something!Nasa01 (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ****Alright _MaZ__ (talk) 16:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC) New edits *Good job on editing pages! Can i help in someway? Nasa01 (talk) 15:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) **Yeah, I'm right now adding info to the "Research Compound" section. It requires few more pages to be added and more content to the already existing ones. I've managed to get a ton of pictures that are waiting for uploading. _MaZ__ (talk) 18:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) **Yes, you should be promoted to an admin Keep up the good work! Cheers Christian Nasa01 (talk) 18:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ***I really don't know about that, it would be an honor though :D _MaZ__ (talk) 18:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ***We should edit the Paleo Section but there isn't much information? What should we do? Nasa01 (talk) 18:41, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ***Yeah we should. I'm about to start working on it _MaZ__ (talk) 15:57, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ***Thanks! Nasa01 (talk) 16:05, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *Should we make an article about S.C.A.F Science Division? Greetings Christian? Nasa01 (talk) 16:11, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **Yes _MaZ__ (talk) 18:00, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **Ok Thanks for you response! Nasa01 (talk) 18:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *I was just editing the Paleontology Sector when apparently you edited the page, now I have to redo everything from the start >.< _MaZ__ (talk) 18:34, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *Ah Sorry about that! Nasa01 (talk) 18:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **It's not your fault, it's just this website poorly handles edit conflicts, it stored my saves but everything was a huge mess of random code. _MaZ__ (talk) 18:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ***Thank you for your understanding! What should we edit after we finish this section of the game? Nasa01 (talk) 18:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ****I was thinking about finishing the Mining Compound or the area containing the frozen Nexus specimen, the other warehouse with the Nexus specimen that had broken free and some other areas. _MaZ__ (talk) 18:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ****We will do this of course! Nasa01 (talk) 18:42, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *The locations on Titan Station need a heavy edit I will start working on it soon. Nasa01 (talk) 18:47, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **Yeah it does, but it is more finished than the Tau Volantis locations. Seems like the wiki kinda died last year. It would be better if more people contributed in adding more information as well as making the text smaller and more detailed. I'm right know just adding some placeholder text that should be changed. _MaZ__ (talk) 18:49, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **You work is greatly appreciated and Im doing nothing compare of you. Nasa01 (talk) 18:51, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ***Thanks _MaZ__ (talk) 18:52, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ***You are welcome Nasa01 (talk) 18:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *Nice new edits Keep it up !Nasa01 (talk) 20:17, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **Thanks again :D _MaZ__ (talk) 20:23, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **No problem! You should become and admin!!Nasa01 (talk) 20:25, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **What you will say about my new edits? USG Ishimura? Greetings. Nasa01 Nasa01 (talk) 19:39, November 8, 2016 (UTC) **Should i rename the Earthrise Apartements section? Nasa01 19:46, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I messed up. Messed up bad. I shouldn't have criticized your ways that much. But sometimes I'm in a bad mood, and I like to criticize people I deem criticizable. I understand you want money for your hardwork. I appreciate your honesty. Let's leave all this behind, and if you are reading this right now, do me a favor and remove all comments relating to our discussion. --D1D2M3 (talk) 22:55, January 6, 2018 (UTC)